Their usual bet
by Abschaum
Summary: There's something they like to use as a price in their bets...KnuckleG-OS


**A/N: **My first attempt to write a sex scene... I'm sorry if I failed xD  
>This is based on part 10 of my Twitfic... because someone on deviantart asked me about Knuckle's and G's usual bet...<br>More love for this pairing please! *^*

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is ©Akira Amano  
>This story is ©Silbermondie<p>

* * *

><p>A noon like every other found a Christian priest walking through the streets of a rather small Japanese town. He was humming happily to himself and seemed oblivious to the curious looks some of the people gave him.<br>At a corner he met a red-haired man with a tattoo on his face that had the form of red flames trying to consume the right side of his head. The priest flashed a wide smile at him.  
>"Yo, G."<br>"You're late, moron."  
>"Missed you, too."<br>"Idiot...so where are we going?"  
>"Just tag along, you'll see."<br>The brunette priest grinned and his red-haired companion followed him, a scowl on his face.  
>Their small exchange had only caused more people to shot curious glances at them. Their looks were rather unusual; especially G's vivid red tattoo, and the fact that they didn't bother to speak Japanese but talked in the language of their home country did the rest.<br>"I really didn't think he would confess," said G all of a sudden.  
>"Ha ha, it sure was a surprise." Knuckle laughed and earned himself an unbelieving look from his companion.<br>"Don't tell me you just said he would so we could have a bet?"  
>"You caught me there."<br>"Idiota..."  
>G puffed annoyed.<br>"I can't believe that I lost against you."  
>Knuckle only grinned at that. They were approaching a big hotel near the centre of Namimori by then. Once inside Knuckle strolled over to the desk and asked for a room.<br>G stood back and looked at his surroundings. The hotel didn't look cheap but not too expensive either. The interior was modern and most of the guests seemed to be businessmen of some sort. He was just starting to register security measurements when Knuckle returned to his side and they went over to the elevator.  
>Not too long after they entered their hotel room G found himself pinned against the inside of the door, eyes closed, Knuckle's lips on his own.<br>His arms wrapped themselves around the priest's neck, pulling him closer, his hips moving forward to meet the ex-boxer's. It was only then when he was so close to him that G realised how much he had missed him and the hours they spent together.  
>Knuckle didn't waste time and while G was still processing the thought of being able to spend his nights with hi again, his hands were already busy removing G's loosely bound tie and unbuttoning his shirt. When the need for air was to great for both of them Knuckle pulled away and smiled at G.<br>"I missed you."  
>"Don't get cheesy now. We have time for that later."<br>G shoved Knuckle towards the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress.  
>Just as he started to let his hands slide beneath his cassock, Knuckle grabbed his arms and rolled their bodies over so he was on top.<br>"We don't want to be impatient and forget who won, do we?" he said as he played with G's nipples.  
>G couldn't suppress a moan when he felt the other man touch him just right to arouse him.<br>Finally Knuckle paused to remove his cassock in one swift movement before his hands wandered down to G's pants in order to pull them down.  
>A moan escaped the red haired's lips when one of his hands brushed against his arousal in the process of doing so. A smirk tucked on his lips and his fingers closed themselves around G's length.<br>"You like that, don't you?"  
>His touch was anything the storm guardian beneath him needed as an encouragement.<br>"Ah..Knuckle..."  
>"You want more?"<br>Knuckle couldn't help but tease the other male. He had had his tread of mean teasing from him often enough, so he used every chance he got to do the same to him.  
>Knuckle kissed G once again before moving down, leaving trails of butterfly kisses and one or two love bites on the man's collarbone. His hands glided down feeling every inch of his lover's soft skin while his head followed the movement until he reached G's private parts.<br>Teasingly he licked over the tip of his cock, causing the storm guardian to moan. Slowly he opened his mouth and let G's length slide into it. When he started sucking it was the trigger for a series of moans that erupted from G's mouth.  
>With a pleased smile Knuckle continued, his tongue playfully enveloping G's length as he started moving his head up again. In the next second G's hand was there, digging itself into Knuckle's hair to hold him in place while his hips moved upwards.<br>Knuckle smirked when he swallowed after G's release.  
>"That was pretty fast..." he said grinning when he moved up to look into the red haired's eyes.<br>"Che..."  
>"Well, we're not finished... As you pointed out long ago, I have needs, too."<br>"You know what?"  
>"What is it, G?"<br>"I'm either never betting with you again or I'll make sure that I win..."  
>"We both know that you won't do any of that..."<br>"Crap, you got me..."  
>G pulled Knuckle down into a passionate kiss, before grabbing one of the man's hands to stick his fingers into his mouth.<p> 


End file.
